random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Party XI/Story Mode
This article is describing Story Mode in Mario Party XI. Prologue Cutscene 1: One Dark Night Mario and Peach are on the balcony of Peach's Castle, watching comets rain down from the sky. One of these comets landed on the balcony... Without stopping to think of what the comet could be, Mario and Peach raced to town to tell everyone else. Gameplay A 5-turn duel on Peach's Castle. Mario and Peach are available. Cutscene 2: A Bizarre Request Mario and Peach arrive in town to show Luigi and a couple of Toads what they had found. Suddenly, a Magikoopa flew overhead, scattering pages of a book. Mario took one of the pages and read it... "Dear Mario and Friends, :Am throwing a massive party on board my Doomship to apologise for being such a pain. Inviting almost everyone I know and some people I don't know. :Come to the outskirts of town to get a ticket to the party. :Bowser" Gameplay A 8-turn Royale on Peach's Castle. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad are available. Cutscene 3: Enter the Doomship The Doomship has parked in the outskirts. The party is apparently taking place here... Gameplay A 10-turn Tag Game on the Doomship. Mario and Peach are one team, while Luigi and Daisy are another. Cutscene 4: The Doomship Takes Flight Once all of the passengers were on board the Doomship, it began to fly into the air. As it did, the party began. Halfway through, however, Mario noticed Bowser leaving the party. Luigi ran after Mario as he chased after Bowser... Gameplay A 12-turn Royale on the Doomship. Mario, Peach, Yoshi and Toad are playable. After winning, you can fight Hammer Bro in the boss Minigame "Bring Down the Hammer". Cutscene 5: The Power Stars As soon as Mario and Luigi saw him, Bowser suddenly burst into insane laughter. The sparkling object Mario had found the night before suddenly went flying into the steering wheel of the Doomship. This is when Mario realised what the shining object was... At this point, Bowser reveals that he had already found the Silver Power Star, and that, now he had taken Mario's Gold Star, he only had to find five more Stars to create a gateway to the Toy Dimension, where his undying wish to fall in love with Peach can come true... Suddenly, a rift appeared in front of the Doomship. Mario looked through it, suddenly seeing a gateway to Lifeland, a magical world made entirely out of toys and modelling. Chapter 1 Cutscene 6: Arrival Mario and Luigi jumped into the rift that lead to Lifeland, and landed in a field of Yoshi. The two decided to set out in order to find their way to the next Power Star. Gameplay A 14-turn duel on Replica Gardens. You can play as Mario or Luigi. Cutscene 7: Assistance Toad and Toadette, alongside Peach and Daisy, come across a Wiggler, who needs help to deal with another Wiggler who he has had a falling out with. Gameplay A 15-turn Royale on Replica Gardens. You can play as Peach, Daisy, Toad or Toadette. After winning, you must complete the boss Minigame "Vine Variety". Chapter 2 TBA Chapter 3 TBA Chapter 4 TBA Chapter 5 TBA Chapter 6 TBA Chapter 7 TBA Chapter 8 TBA Epilogue TBA Category:Mario Category:Mario Party